confessions in the dark
by anime kaz
Summary: Kaoru hates the dark but at least she feels safe with keshin by her side.there are good pionts to the dark it is easier to confess how you feel to some1 wen you cant see every detail of their beautiful face.ONESHOT takes place 3months after enishi battle


Confessions in the dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters. If I was that awesome I would do a sequel series all about Yahiko after he got the sakabato...guess I could write a fanfic on it but it just wouldn't be as good as the awesomeness of Nobuhiro Watsuki. Insert sad Sigh here.

* * *

Kaoru nervously glanced around as she stepped cautiously off the wooden veranda. Dressed for bed with her raven black hair plaited and draped over her shoulder and clutching her wooden sword against her chest she tried to force herself to keep on walking despite the fear. A secret only known to her had once again raised its ugly head... she hated the dark. Not knowing what was there, and tonight had to be especially dark. She wouldn't even leave the house if she hadn't woken up, the sudden dread of realising she didn't lock the dojo gate robbing her of her sleep.

She had always hated the dark but since Enishi had kidnapped her, she seemed to hate it more so. All those nights she spent in his house, hardly sleping in fear someone will come in and kill her. And not a candle was given her so she would sit in the dark, her hearing strained for the slightest of noise and her eyes desperately searching the blackness that surrounded her. And another fear that gripped her due to the darkness now...What if someone tried to grab her again like Enishi did in that blinding smoke.

She was half way to the gate now; she could barely see a foot in front of her and was walking by memory alone. She paused as her eyes grew wide and her heart pounded fearfully. She was sure she heard something behind her, a shuffle of a foot? No she was so scared she was imagining it. She almost laughed as if she realised she was on the verge of being insane. This fear had really gotten worse. She froze again as she felt a hand take hold of her arm. Kaoru screamed as she spun around and tried to hit her assailant with her hand and her sword.

"Kaoru Dono, it's me." Kenshin quickly said as he dodged her hands, sadly he didn't manage to dodge her wooden sword.

"Kenshin?" She all but whispered as she saw the dark figure fall to the ground. His strained 'Oro...' answered her question and yet Kaoru still cautiously kneeled next to him, trying with all her might to see through the dense blackness. A hand harshly grabbed her wooden sword and pulled her closer so her face was only a mere inch away. She saw his sweet smile that made her cheeks go red and the slight concern that tinted his eyes. She wasn't sure if the concern and the way he grabbed her sword was brought about from fear of being hit again or if he had something else on his mind.

"So you forgot to lock the gate? What a relief, that it is." Kenshin happily commented as he helped Kaoru lock the gate.

"Huh?" Kaoru questioned as she inwardly felt relief at Kenshin being by her side. After all, who could be scared of the dark when Battosai the manslayer was next to you?

"Well when I went to check your room you were gone, and I was worried. My worry grew when I found you outside with your wooden sword."

"You checked my room?" Kaoru was curious now and saw Kenshin smile timidly.

"I'm sorry Kaoru Dono, since we got back I have... ummm..." Kenshin rubbed his head nervously before quietly continuing "I have checked your room at least three times a night." He prayed Kaoru couldn't see the blush to his cheeks, and hoped she didn't realise that he wasn't exactly telling her the whole truth. Yes he did check on her three times throughout the night but it wasn't just a peek in the door. He would often, silently, sneak into her room and sit by her side, watching her sleep for ten to fifteen minutes at a time. He was sure if she knew that she would yell at him.

"What? Why?" Kaoru asked as she began to follow him back to the dojo. Kenshin smiled, surprised she didn't realise the answer and just replied

"We were all very worried about you. That we were." Kenshin suddenly felt a grip on his arm and his face instantly flushed at the warmth that accompanied it. Looking to his side he saw Kaoru nervously clutching on to his arm as if it were a life line.

"Kaoru Dono?"

"errr. Oh I'm sorry Kenshin! I didn't mean to! It's just tonight is really dark and...and..." Kaoru had immediately let go of his arm and was flailing hers around madly, as if trying to explain away her fear without telling him. Kenshin smiled and slipped his hand into hers, a slight pink blush covered by the darkness was brought to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kaoru Dono. I must have been walking to fast and you could not see me in the dark." Kaoru nodded and allowed herself to be pulled along by his strong yet gentle hand. Kenshin felt so much more relaxed now he knew Kaoru was safe and the feeling of her warm hand relaxed his fears. He still had nightmares of that doll. It was so perfectly made, it really did look like Kaoru was dead; it even fooled Megumi.

Kaoru smiled sweetly as Kenshin led her to the house. He had suddenly gone so quiet but she didn't care. His words still echoed in her mind-_ We were all very worried about you. That we were. _She had almost forgotten how everyone had acted when Kenshin had defeated Enishi. He had collapsed and she caught him before he could hit the ground. Megumi quickly examined him whilst he lay his head on Kaoru's lap smiling and reassuring he would be okay. Megumi began to cry and stopped what she was doing, sitting her medicinal ointment down and leaning over Kenshin so she could pull Kaoru into a hug.

'That doll was so real...I was sure you were dead. Never make me go through that again, promise.' And with Kaoru's promise she smiled happily and continued to examine Kenshin despit the few tears that remained on her lashes.

Yahiko was next to reveal his feelings. He stamped his foot and yelled out

'You let him kidnap you so easily. You ugly...ugly...ugly...ugly...' He dropped to his knees, still smiling but now with tears streaking down his cheeks as he continued repeating the insult over and over again. He slowly hugged Kaoru tightly as he mumbled Ugly again and again. Kaoru was on the verge of tears of happiness herself when Sanosuke patted her head,

'You're alright now missy.' He simply said with a large smile that went from ear to ear. Kaoru nodded, a choked ah ha escaped her throat as a tear slipped through her long eyelashes and past her smile. Even Misao joined Yahiko in hugging her friend and Aoshi himself had the slightest of smiles...although she was sure he hoped no one saw it.

It had been four months since then and she still received letters from Megumi and Misao. She heard reports of Sanosuke and Yahiko's training was flying, he had become impressively strong in recent weeks. And yet it was like Kenshin didn't change. Although she had heard all about how he was broken and dead inside, residing in the 'fallen village' whe he had thought her dead, he never treated her any differently than he did before. She often wondered if he actually cared about her in a romantic way.

Kaoru looked up, realising she was already at her bedroom door and suddenly was saddened when she heard Kenshin's words

"Well good night Kaoru Dono. I will have breakfast ready in the morning." She really didn't want him to go, and thus she kept firm hold of his hand. Kenshin felt the grasp on his hand tighten and realising he couldn't go futher than a few steps, he paused and turned to face her. Kaoru began searching for words, any that would make him stay, any at all!

"K...Kenshin..." She whispered.

"Yes Kaoru Dono?"

"Please stay with me till I fall asleep...I-I'm s-scared." She couldn't believe she was acting like a small child. Yeah that was sure to make him see you as a woman to love. If anything he will probably see her as a kid sister now. But to Kaoru's shock Kenshin smiled broadly as he agreed.

He sat by her bed as she lay there, still gently holding his hand as they talked. There was a moment of silence and Kaoru found herself wishing it would end.

"Thank you...for everything Kenshin."

"no thank you Kaoru. You have helped me more then you realise." He gripped her hand a little tighter in the dark, and a serene smile swept his face. "Kaoru...You have given me a home, you have taken care of me...you...you have healed my heart..." the clouds thinned out and moonlight washed into the room. He suddenly felt lost in her large sapphire eyes and her flawless skin. Her hair looked like silk in the moonlight and her slightly parted lips looked far to appealing to be real. He brushed some hair from her cheek and the slight feeling of her skin against his hand was enough to melt his heart.

Kaoru waited for him to continue, the new found moonlight she had wished for earlier was now evident. It caught his beautiful red hair, it twinkled in his amethyst eyes and his cross shape scar was finally noticeable.

"Kenshin?" She asked as she felt his hand brush against her cheek. She shivered slightly at his touch and felt sad when its warmth left her cheek. Slowly he began to take his hand back but she took it with her free hand and brought it back to her face. Kenshin smiled as he caressed her cheek gently, happy to see her snuggle against his hand. As his hand brushed downwards she guided it with her hand to her mouth, kissing it gently as she looked into his eyes.

"Kenshin saw the blush on her cheeks and felt the soft touch of her lips. Suddenly very jealous of his hand, he leaned over and kissed her hand that held his to her mouth. Slowly their hands made their way to the side of her head and their lips finally found each others. Their kiss made them forget their surroundings, it made them forget the time; they were lost in the warmth and passion of their first kiss. Neither could calm the pounding of their hearts. Kenshin pulled away for a moment, allowing them both to breathe, as he leant near her ear and whispered

"I love you Kaoru...that I do." He felt her breath against his ear along with her reply

"I love you to Kenshin."

* * *

Yahiko ran from his room, wooden sword in hand, as he made his way to Kaoru's room. He knew Kenshin would have breakfast ready soon and if he could pull her out of bed quickly enough they could get some training in before they eat. He all but threw open the door, ready to yell out his usual insults when he froze in his tracks. His eyes rivalled dinner plates and his mouth would have hit the ground, if at all humanly possible. He nearly dropped his sword but managed to hold it despite his complete shock.

There was Kaoru, happily nestled in Kenshin's arms, her head pressed against his chest and his mouth buried in her hair as they held hands tightly. Both were asleep so soundly and if not for the fact they were still completely clothed Yahiko would have been worried about their moral standards. But they would never do such a thing so the thought left Yahiko's mind as quickly as it had entered it. He knew Kenshin had been checking on her while she slept but he never thought he would catch them embracing each other in their sleep.

After a few moments, Yahiko recovered a little from his shock and finally was able to close his mouth and smile. 'bout time' he thought to himself as he slowly closed the door. He was surprised Kenshin didn't wake when he heard the door open but he shrugged off the question, guessing that he was just too comfortable by Kaoru's side. He couldn't wait to tell Sanosuke and Megumi.

"Now what do I do?" Yahiko asked himself as he descended the stairs. "think I will visit Tsubame." A cheeky smirk decorated his face as the words left his mouth.


End file.
